Aunque me olvides
by hakira11
Summary: Durante la vida pasan muchas cosas y algunas se olvidan, se dejan escondidas y acaban desapareciendo. En cambio hay otras que por nada del mundo se pueden olvidar...


Disclaimer: Ni Tsubasa ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP.

Este fragmento podría formar parte de cualquier trozo durante la busca de los recuerdos de Sakura. Es mi primer, espero que guste ;)

Quiero dar las gracias a annaaaabv por su apoyo mientras escribía y sus aportaciones de ideas.

Ah…Me duele la cabeza. De nuevo Mokona nos ha transportado a un mundo nuevo, pero, ¿Dónde estamos? Mejor dicho ¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Dónde están los demás? Este sitio… Me es familiar. Una habitación oscura, llena de libros, infinitos libros de distintos tamaños y diferentes épocas, sin embargo hay un estante vacío. Y hay una nota, pequeña, amarillenta ya del tiempo que lleva ahí quieta y por el echo de que nadie la haya tocado. _Te quiero._ Vaya. Quien sabe para quien será, algún afortunado. Sigo andando y las paredes parecen no terminar, libros y notas y libros pero todos los estantes ya están repletos, menos uno.

-Es el tuyo, Syaoran.

-¿Quién anda hay? ¿Quién habla?

-Soy una voz sabia que simplemente tienes que escuchar. Voy a decirte muy pocas cosas pero tienes que escucharme atentamente y prestar atención, es muy importante para ti.

-Pero, ¿quién habla?

No me lo puedo creer, me estoy volviendo loco, oigo voces en mi cabeza.

-Tú solo escucha y busca en tu memoria. Busca y encuentra ese momento que fue decisivo en tu vida, cuando elegiste entre una muerte o una vida sin sentido alguno para ti. Y escogiste pensando en ella, ni te paraste a pensar cuan doloroso sería para ti. Ahora, ya lo recuerdas, salvaste su vida, sí, eso es verdad, pero ahora tú estas viviendo una vida a medias, ella era tu corazón, tu única razón para vivir, ella era tú vida. Y a desaparecido, solo para ti, para ella es como si no hubieras existido nunca, y además sabes que no volverás a ocupar ese lugar tan especial otra vez, jamás.

-Cállate, déjame en paz. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, hice lo que quería hacer.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Tal vez elegiste mal, hubiera sido mejor dejarla ir, era su hora. Ahora no tendrías que estar sufriendo por ella sabiendo que ella nunca va a sufrir por ti.

-He dicho que te calles, sé que hice lo correcto y no cambiaría por nada mi decisión, hubiera muerto por ella, no me arrepiento de nada.

-Has perdido lo que más amabas en tu vida, a ella. Puede que sigas viendo su cara, escuchando su voz, admirando su sonrisa, oliendo su perfume, tocando sus cabellos, rozando sus manos, pero no te engañes no es ella de verdad, es una ilusión en tu corazón que creas al pensar que algún día se acordará, aunque en realidad sabes que no pasará, puedes soñar tanto como quieras pero no es real, no será jamás real. ¿Estés seguro de que no te arrepientes de nada?

-No, absolutamente de nada.

-Eres increíble. Te mereces una vida mejor. Lo siento muchísimo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Indudablemente serías el hombre perfecto en su vida. Lo darías todo por ella, incluso tu vida por la suya, algo que podríamos decir que ya has hecho. Todo lo que te he dicho era para ponerte a prueba, lo siento pero tenía que probar que eras tú, y no otro. Es una chica muy especial, única, y se merece lo mejor.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Es una historia muy larga, yo siempre he estado a su lado, protegiéndola, viendo como vivía y como casi moría. Después de todo esto solo me quedan dos cosas que decirte. La primera es que quiero que sepas que durante la vida pasan muchas cosas y algunas se olvidan, se dejan escondidas y acaban desapareciendo. En cambio hay otras que por nada del mundo se pueden olvidar, que aunque se quiera, se intente o te obliguen nunca se van, y una de esas cosas son los sentimientos puros, como el amor. Quiero que sepas que, aunque sea típico y parece una tontería, el amor todo lo puede. Compruébalo. La segunda es algo que seguro que te preguntas, quien soy. Soy parte de ella, soy quien ordena sus ideas y recuerdos, soy parte de su alma, pero soy solo una voz en tu cabeza. Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo, pero hay un estante vacío, uno que me gustaría llenar de todo corazón y no puedo. Lo siento. Necesito tu ayuda. Pero ya tienes que marcharte, vete.

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada… Vacío…. Mi estante….

-Sí, _los recuerdos que nunca volverán_, ¿recuerdas? Creo que lo harán, tú los harás volver. Confío en ti. Ahora tengo que irme.

-No, no te vayas, ¿Cómo lo consigo?

-Mira dentro de tu corazón Syaoran, lo encontrarás…

-No lo sé. No puedo. Dama un pista.

-Voy a decirte solo una cosa más. Su último recuerdo, el pensamiento más preciado, más perfecto y bonito, fue para ti, y solo hay un lugar donde yo he guardado eso que es tuyo, no está vacío del todo. Solo tienes que limpiar un poco el polvo y hacer que ella puede leerlo también. Acuérdate de lo que ponía y lo que te he dicho_: sentimientos puros, como el amor._ Adiós Syaoran espero que nos veamos pronto, al menos que vea tus recuerdos, te echaré de menos.

-Syaoran… Despierta…

-Mmm….

-Vamos arriba, hemos llegado.

-¿Princesa? ¿Eres tú?

-No, soy Mokona pero he crecido y he perdido pelo, ¿sabes? Levanta.

-Claro.

Es ella. Su sonrisa, su voz, su risa.

-Princesa.

-¿Si?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Dime.

-Yo… yo… también…

-¿Si?

_Te quiero_

-Nada déjalo, no es importante.

-De acuerdo, ya me lo dirás en otro momento, ¿seguimos?

-Claro.

La princesa Sakura es perfecta. He soñado tantas veces en lo mismo, no creo que sea real. Yo tome una decisión y se que no puedo cambiar el destino a partir de ahora.

_¿Estas seguro de eso Syaoran? ¿Nada puede cambiar? No importa, no me hagas caso, tan solo soy una voz en la cabeza de un loco enamorado._

-¿?


End file.
